In order to satisfy demands for wireless data traffic which have been increasing since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) or a pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency band (for example, a 60-GHz band) is considered. Beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and massive antenna techniques are under discussion for the 5G communication system to mitigate the path loss of waves and increase the propagation distance of waves in the ultra-high frequency band.
For network improvement, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, mobile network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and received interference cancellation have been developed for the 5G communication system.
Besides, advanced coding modulation (ACM) such as hybrid modulation of frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) frequency and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access techniques such as filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are under development for the 5G communication system.
Meanwhile, a cellular wireless communication system performs channel encoding using many types of channel codes. A major channel code used for channel encoding is a turbo code with a coding rate of ⅓. A coding rate of k/n means, for example, that for each k information bits, n total bits are generated for transmission, of which n-k bits are redundant. Many cellular wireless communication systems use the turbo code.
A cellular communication system may require a different coding rate according to a communication environment. If the required coding rate is ⅓ or higher, puncturing is applied to the rate ⅓ turbo code. On the contrary, if the required coding rate is ⅓ or lower, generated turbo codewords are repeated and then transmitted. This scheme is called “repetition transmission”. Channel encoding using the rate ⅓ turbo code has been adopted in a 3rd generation (3G) or 4G communication system, and is considered as a candidate for channel encoding in cellular Internet of things (CIoT) under standardization.
Since channel encoding is generally based on the rate ⅓ turbo code, if a required coding rate is ⅓ or lower, a necessary parity is generated by “repetition” of generated turbo codewords. According to the repetition transmission scheme, as a required coding rate decreases, a receiver decodes a received signal by combining bits repeatedly transmitted by a transmitter, thereby achieving a power gain. However, the power gain is smaller than a coding gain achievable by generation of low-rate codewords. That is, the repetition transmission scheme does not achieve a coding gain achievable at a decreased coding rate. This serves as a factor of system performance degradation in 3G/4G communication or CIoT requiring a coding rate equal to or lower than ⅓.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.